


The Night Starts Here

by owltype



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We are literally in one of the most expensive hotels in one of the most romantic cities in the world and you want to go bowling,” Jaejoong asks again, done with life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Starts Here

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to do this. But then the Muse was like, "We're doing this."
> 
> So I said okay.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Oh, the bowling bit was requested by my bff. The line "I dont think I could tell them "Our balls..."" is actually something that was said while WE were bowling. Because we are mature adults.

“Wait, my hair, I need to--”

Junsu pushes Jaejoong through the terminal and all but drags him down the long hallway toward the waiting plane.

“This is more important,” Junsu says, forcing Jaejoong down into his seat.

“But there’s this little cowlick, you see, and I forgot my--”

Junsu licks the palm of his hand and runs it across Jaejoong’s hair.

“…ew,” Jaejoong says.

“Have a good flight, hyung,” Junsu says and turns to walk away, but Jaejoong vaults out of his seat to stop him.

“Come with me,” Jaejoong says desperately.

“You want me to come with you on your _romantic getaway_?”

“That _you_ set up!”

“Well you weren’t going to do it yourself, you big baby!”

“What if I don’t _want_ to see him?”

“You _totally_ want to see him.”

“He was _mean_ to me!”

“I cannot believe you just said that. You’re literally 30, hyung, grow up.”

“Now _you’re_ being mean to me! How’d I wind up with such awful friends?”

Junsu, regretting life choices, sighs. “Hyung, I can’t come with you. I don’t have a _boarding pass_.”

“You’re richer than, like, half of South Korea and almost all of North Korea. I’m sure if you just waved some money at that pretty lady over there, she’d let you stay.”

“Hyung--”

“Or that super-hot co-pilot, if that’s your thing, I’ve never been entirely sure and I’m not going to ask because I know when you’re ready, you’ll tell me.”

Junsu grits his teeth. “ _Jaejoong_ \--”

“But if you _are_ interested, I don’t think you’d have any problems because I just saw him staring at your ass--by the way, you look amazing in those jeans, you should listen to me more when it comes to--”

Junsu slaps Jaejoong on the cheek, stopping him in his tirade. “You’re spiraling, Jae,” he says, almost gently.

Jaejoong nods and sinks back into his seat.

Junsu pats him on the head and hands him his carry-on. “Happy Valentine’s Day, hyung,” he says.

\-----

Yoochun meets Jaejoong at the terminal.

“Hi,” Yoochun says.

“Hi,” Jaejoong says.

Then: silence.

Yoochun rubs at the back of his neck self-consciously.

Jaejoong shuffles back and forth.

Yoochun shrugs his shoulders.

Jaejoong picks imaginary lint from his sweater.

“So,” Yoochun says slowly.

“So,” Jaejoong answers.

Yoochun sighs; Jaejoong echoes it.

“Look,” Yoochun begins. “I’m sorry I slept on the couch.”

“No, it’s okay, I wouldn’t want to interrupt your beauty sleep or anything. Everybody knows you need extra.”

Yoochun glares. “You’re being unreasonable.”

“You said I _snore_.”

“You do snore!”

“You said I snore _like a dinosaur_.”

“It was three in the morning, Jae, I was trying to be cute!”

“By turning my character flaws into _poetry?_ ”

“You’re being ridiculous!”

“If you want to be allowed back into my bed, you need to stop insulting me.”

Yoochun throws his arms in the air. “Fine, you win, I’m a big jerk and how _dare_ I ever say anything against the perfection that is you?”

Jaejoong glares. “That sounds like sarcasm.”

“Of course it is, Jae. Now let’s go enjoy our vacation that Junsu is so unwillingly paying for. I’ll buy you a present?”

Jaejoong, mollified, happily follows Yoochun to their rental.

\-----

“ _Bowling_? You want to go _bowling?_ ” Jaejoong asks incredulously.

“Yes. Is that a problem?”

“We are literally in one of the most expensive hotels in one of the most romantic cities in the world and you want to go _bowling_ ,” Jaejoong asks again, done with life.

“If you have a problem with my hobbies, you can just go over there and get friendly with that bus boy you were giggling at.”

“He was telling me a _joke_.”

“Oh, really? And what was the joke? _Did you ever realize screw rhymes with me and you?”_

Jaejoong glances away. “Well, not exactly, but….Fine. We’ll go on this stupid date to the stupid bowling alley where I will get stupidly drunk so I can deal with your stupid stupidness.”

“And how is that different from any other night?” Yoochun asks and dodges the punch Jaejoong aims at his shoulder.

\-----

“Admit it, you’re having fun,” Yoochun says.

Jaejoong smiles back. “It is kind of fun, yeah. Different.”

Yoochun smirks. “I am a romantic genius.”

Jaejoong rolls his eyes. Yoochun leans in close for a gentle kiss. Jaejoong sinks into it for a second or two before gently pushing Yoochun away.

“Loathe as I am to separate from you,” Jaejoong says, “I want to beat you at this game more. It’s your turn.”

Yoochun sighs. “I can’t. My ball got stuck.”

Jaejoong laughs. “That sounds like a personal problem.”

Yoochun glares at him and continues, “I threw yours down after it to dislodge it but that didn’t work.”

“So go tell them,” Jaejoong says.

Yoochun grimaces. “I don’t think I could tell them “Our balls are stuck.” and keep a straight face.”

Jaejoong dissolves into laughter. Once under control again, he sits up to eye Yoochun suggestively and says, his voice husky, “Let’s go home and take care of that little problem privately then.”

“Oh, honey, I thought you’d never ask.”

\-----

Yoochun falls through the hotel room door and knocks a crystal vase of red roses off the sideboard.

“Shit, Jaejoong,” Yoochun says.

Jaejoong stalks toward him, his eyes positively feral.

“I am going to make you feel so good tonight,” Jaejoong purrs, shedding his shirt and jeans as he follows Yoochun into the bedroom.

“Dude,” Yoochun complains, reaching out for Jaejoong, desperate to get his hands on some skin. “You need to stop channeling pervy bus boys and their stupid pick-up lines.”

Jaejoong pushes Yoochun down on the bed and crawls on top of him, mouth already pressing kisses against Yoochun’s clavicle.

“You’re right,” Jaejoong says. “You’re all the sleaze I need.”

“I love you, too,” Yoochun says and pulls Jaejoong into a searing kiss. “Now shut up and make good on your promise.”

Jaejoong smiles wickedly and trails his fingertips across Yoochun’s chest, down his stomach, and into his boxer briefs to curl around the heft of his sex. Yoochun arches into the touch, frustrated by the light contact.

“You can do better than that,” Yoochun says.

“You’re so bitchy when you’re horny,” Jaejoong says with a laugh.

Yoochun opens his mouth to retort back but the sound gets choked in his throat as, with impressive speed and agility, Jaejoong divests Yoochun of the last piece of his clothing and swallows his sex down to the root.

“Oh, god,” Yoochun says.

Jaejoong pulls back until just the tip rests on his tongue. “If you say so,” he says and swallows Yoochun down again.

Yoochun, reduced to nothing but moans and whimpers, clenches his hands in Jaejoong’s hair.

An embarrassingly short amount of time later, Yoochun thrusts up once, twice, spills on the third time and comes down from his high with a whispered, “God damnit.”

Jaejoong pulls back and laughs, wipes a stray bead of cum from his mouth with his thumb, licks it off. “Don’t quit on me yet, Park.”

Jaejoong hits the bed with a quiet _whoomp_. Yoochun looms over him, both knees planted on either side of Jaejoong’s hips, hands bracketing Jaejoong in.

Yoochun drags his teeth over the pulse point at the base of Jaejoong’s neck. “I think somebody is thinking a little too highly of themselves,” he says against Jaejoong’s skin.

“Well, after a performance like that, I think it’s clear who the winner here is,” Jaejoong says proudly then yelps when Yoochun brings his hand down on Jaejoong’s flank with a solid _smack_.

“The night’s just starting,” Yoochun says, his words a dark promise, as he captures Jaejoong’s lips in a kiss.


End file.
